


I'll show you

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Liam in knickers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Here you go, mate. Thought you might need these. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The note in the box doesn’t say anything else, but Liam knows why Louis sent him such a weird thing without anything else added. Liam was a bit drunk but not more than he knew what he said <em>yes</em> to. </p><p>Even more than that, he was distracted by Louis’ clever hand on his cock. It was first when Louis had made him come, Liam realised that Louis’ team already had one more goal in than his. </p><p>It’s a bit hard to think clearly with Louis’ attention so focused on just him. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam wears a cheerleading uniform for Louis.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> shinywhimsy, you might remember that talk we had about this ages ago... (well, more like months, maybe). I hope you like it!

Liam recognises Louis’ messy handwriting on the otherwise plain box. It’s not his birthday, but he’s still excited to open it. A bit confused to why Louis would send him something _now_ , but curious and happy.

 

So much he’s grinning to himself as he removes the top. At first glance, he thinks it’s some kind of t-shirt, something that Louis probably found tacky -- hilariously so -- and wanted to show Liam first thing. The material is shiny and a bit odd.

 

Liam goes to lift it up, shocked that it’s properly folded; it’s not much like Louis to be so careful with something like that. Just as he’s about to grab it, ready to take out his phone and snap a quick selfie to send Louis, he realises it’s a cheerleading uniform. A white one with trims of gold, with some kind of matching knee high socks.

 

_Here you go, mate. Thought you might need these._

 

The note in the box doesn’t say anything else, but Liam knows why Louis sent him such a weird thing without anything else added. Liam was a bit drunk but not more than he knew what he said _yes_ to.

 

Even more than that, he was distracted by Louis’ clever hand on his cock. It was first when Louis had made him come, Liam realised that Louis’ team already had one more goal in than his.

 

It’s a bit hard to think clearly with Louis’ attention so focused on just him.

 

The thing is, he didn’t think Louis would bring it up. Sure it’d be something Louis said to rile him up, tease him with while he wanked him off, eyes more on Liam than the game on the telly.

 

Liam’s careful as he takes out the uniform. It’s just a skirt and a short top without sleeves; the lack of fabric makes Liam nervous, wondering how he’s supposed to fit into it.

 

He must get in it, if he’s supposed to do a cheer and dance routine for Louis. It’s a good thing Louis has already seen him naked countless of times; the skirt is so, _so_ short.

 

At the bottom of the box, there are two items that make him swallow hard. Even though he knows he’s on his own, he still glances towards the door. He can’t believe that Louis would send him those things, without even being there to see Liam’s reaction.

 

There’s nobody there to see him as he eyes the girl pants, though.

 

The knickers, made out of bright pink lace, so tiny that they can’t even cover half of Liam’s arse, can’t be part of the costume. Liam’s sure. With how short the skirt looks, he might be giving Louis an even bigger show than he remembers being a part of the bet.

 

Not that he minds. Not _really_. The knickers is very pretty; the fabric sheer and soft between his fingertips when he picks them up.

 

His stomach does a weird, warm flip when he thinks about putting them on for Louis. It feels a bit like when he was about to suck Louis’ cock for the first time, spurred on by Louis’ sharp grin and the buzz of three beers, but Liam tells himself it’s just nerves.

 

It was just a stupid bet. Liam could back out of it, if he truly wanted. Though, he likes how happy Louis always gets when he goes along with his ideas; something about it makes Liam feel warm and content.

 

Louis has really gone all out with it, the fuchsia pink lipstick matching the knickers perfectly. So Liam thinks he should do his part of the deal properly, too.

 

‘ _come round for the game tonight?_ ’ He sends Louis with a line of emojis, the winky face putting an end to it.

 

\-- -- --

 

Later that night, he’s in the main bathroom getting ready. Louis will be there in just a bit, so Liam really should hurry, but something makes him take his time.

 

His legs feel smooth as he pulls the socks on, wondering for a second if he pushed it a bit _too_ far when he shaved his bloody legs for a bet. Shrugging to himself, he decides that he doesn’t care. His skin feels nice where his knuckles brush; soft and warm, and a bit pink still from his hot shower.

 

Louis will appreciate the effort he’s put into it, even though he might laugh at Liam first.

 

The knickers is next, the lace against his skin making him shiver and his cock chub up. It doesn’t make it any easier getting them on, the fabric pulling tight around his hips and arse. The material is mostly see-through, just a small bow on either side of his cock.

 

When he twists his head so he can look at his bum, there’s a dip in the back of the knickers, almost like a v cut, making them sit low on his hips.

 

He was right about them being tiny, but somehow they make his arse look good. The swell of it, small but perky, makes him want to arch his back for Louis. Just thinking about it makes him harder, and the look of his cock, more than half-hard in his knickers is obscene.

 

The cheerleading outfit feels easy to take on after that.

 

He can’t watch as he puts the lipstick on, eyes squeezed shut as he puts it against his bottom lip. He’s so close to being overwhelmed already, not sure how to cope with how it all makes him feel.

 

Smacking his lips together and then spreading the slickness of it around, he opens his eyes, slowly. “Oh,” he breathes out, reaching towards his lips only to stop halfway.

 

He doesn’t want to smear it; ruin it before Louis even comes there. He feels shaky, cheeks flushed as he takes himself in. His lips look fuller than usual, like he’s had a cock in his mouth already, the bright colour making it hard for Liam to look away.

 

For once, Louis is on time.

 

Liam takes a shaky breath, slowly letting the air out as he goes to open the door. His heart is thudding hard in his chest. Even though it was all Louis idea, both in the first place and then by bringing it up by sending Liam the things, he’s scared how Louis will react.

 

He doesn’t want Louis to laugh at him anymore. It feels important, real like he didn’t expect.

 

Louis doesn’t say _anything_ at first.

 

Liam pulls at the hem of the skirt, almost all of his thighs bare. It only makes more of his stomach peek out between the top and skirt. It’s no use; he realises, but he still fidgets under Louis’ gaze, plucking at the skirt.

 

“It was your idea,” he points out when it feels like he can’t take the silence any longer.

 

Louis shrugs lazily, one hand darting out to pinch one of Liam’s nipples, twisting harshly as he pulls. Liam’s still rubbing his chest when Louis scampers off towards the living room.

 

It takes Louis shouting his name for Liam to go after him, only slower.

 

Louis sits on the sofa, with his feet on Liam’s coffee table. The telly is on already, the pregame show having started not long ago. Liam should probably offer Louis a beer, maybe give him that show he promised.

 

He can’t remember the cheer he came up with before. It was easier thinking when Louis wasn’t looking at him.

 

Louis pats his thigh, tilting his head to the side. “Be a darling,” he says when Liam just stands there, shifting from foot to foot with his hands behind his back. “Come here. Sit down on my lap, Li.”

 

Liam giggles, ignoring how his cock twitches at Louis’ suggestion. “You say that to all cheerleaders,” he teases, shaking his head.

 

“Just the pretty ones,” Louis says, letting his feet drop to the floor with a thud. Liam’s cheeks have been pink with a hot blush since he first put the knickers on, but now he feels warm all over.

 

He stumbles forward without thinking, but just as he’s about to drop down on Louis’ lap, Louis puts a hand on his hip and stops him.

 

“Just want to have a look, yeah,” Louis says, pushing at Liam’s hip until he catches on and makes a slow twirl. Louis makes a pleased hum, nodding as he lets go of Liam’s side.

 

Liam’s glad he’s not as hard anymore, the urgency from before gone because of nerves. He can still see his cock push the skirt out slightly as he glances down, not sure what to do when Louis just seems to want to look. It starts to come back, though.

 

With the way Louis is tracing the skin just where Liam’s skirt ends, high up on the back of his thighs, it’s hard to feel anything but turned on.

 

“Come on then,” Louis murmurs, letting his hand drop from Liam’s skin.

 

He’s bigger than Louis but manages to make himself smaller as he sits down in Louis’ lap, sideways so he’s not in the way of the telly. Feet on the sofa and an arm around Louis’ shoulders, he’s quite comfortable.

 

“You’re quiet,” Louis says, pinching the sensitive skin just above Liam’s knee. “You don’t like your gifts, I take it?” He keeps his hand there, stroking the pink skin marked from his nails with his thumb.

 

Liam shivers hard as Louis’ fingers drag a bit higher up on his leg, letting out a small moan. Louis’ fingers feel amazing, the softness such a contrast to his jeans under Liam’s thighs. Louis seems like he’s at loss for words, mouth dropped open as he skims his fingers on the velvet soft skin.

 

“It’s _too_ much?” Liam asks, pulling at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. He nods towards his thighs, not sure how to say the words _that I shaved for you_ out loud.

 

“Must say the lipstick was a good idea,” Louis says, sounding almost smug. “Your lips look bloody amazing.”

 

Louis doesn’t really answer his question, but he won’t stop touching Liam’s leg so Liam guesses he doesn’t mind. Liam lets himself relax into Louis again, breathing out shuddering gasps when Louis’ hand moves in slow motions up and down his leg.

 

He’s shifting restlessly, so hard under his skirt that it’s without a doubt that Louis can see now.

 

Louis’ hand spreads wide on his thighs, pushed up so it’s hidden under the fabric. “Are you wearing them?” He sounds rough, eyes dark and hot when Liam looks up from where he’s staring at his own lap.

 

Liam nods twice, lifting his head from Louis’ neck. He’s not sure _when_ he put it there, a bit dazed with how good it feels. “Yeah,” he says, flushing when his voice breaks. “You wanted me to.”

 

“So you did it,” Louis finishes, grinning as he lets his fingers skim against the lace. “You like them, I take it?” He tuts when Liam doesn’t answer, wriggling on Louis’ lap as he tries to get more than a small brush of fingers against his cock. “Answer me, babe.”

 

Liam nods again, squeezing his eyes shut as Louis’ hand moulds around his cock. He can feel the lace slide stickily against his cockhead when Louis rubs with a flat hand, up and down in a slow pace.

 

“Use your words,” Louis says, stopping again.

 

Liam whines, fingers clutching Louis’ shoulder harder. “Yeah,” he agrees, nodding quickly. “I do like them. The knickers, I mean.”

 

“Thanks _fuck_ for that,” Louis mumbles, thumbing over the tacky lace where Liam’s cock drools precome. The roughness of the fabric, it’s a bit too much but at the same time not even close to being enough. “I just knew you look so fucking pretty like this.”

 

“I’m not pretty,” Liam protests, even though Louis’ words make him feel just that. Or, if he’s honest with himself; he’s felt pretty since he got a look at himself in the mirror.

 

Louis laughs, using his free hand to pinch the inside of Liam’s thigh. Maybe to tell him to shut up, but it’s like the sharp pain is connected to his cock; hips jerking up into Louis’ hand.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Liam swears, feeling his skin starting to get clammy with sweat.

 

Louis grins sharply, squeezing Liam’s cock. Then he moves his hand from under his skirt, bunching the fabric up as he drags it up Liam’s stomach. His cockhead is almost peeking out above the edge of the knickers, his cock punching the lace out.

 

Liam touches the wet spot on them with slow fingers, distracted by how _dirty_ it looks; cockhead dark under the knickers. A shocked moan slips from between his swollen lips, bitten red if they weren’t pink already when Louis' fingers sneak up his top.

 

“Must have my hands on your pretty little nips,” Louis teases, rubbing over one of Liam’s nipples. “We both know how much you love that.”

 

Liam bites his lip hard, moving around. He can feel that Louis’ cock is hard, but it’s like Louis is in no rush, only flicks a finger over the swollen nub.

 

When Liam feels like he’s about to come in his knickers, just from Louis playing with his nipples, he’s got his top pushed to his armpits. His nipples are dark pink, wet with saliva from Louis licking away the sharp sting of his fingers, twisting and pulling.

 

“You should fuck me,” Liam blurts out, curling his fingers in Louis’ hair. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he knows he wants that more than anything.

 

“You want me to put my dick in you, with your pretty little costume on?” Louis asks, patting Liam’s heaving, pink chest.

 

Liam moans, eyes shutting as he takes a deep breath. “Please.”

 

“Wait,” Louis mutters to himself, sticking his hand down the front pocket of his jeans. The movement rattles Liam, making him whine and cling harder to Louis. “Just need the lube, if I’m supposed to fuck you, love.”

 

Liam can’t wait to feel Louis’ cock in him, but he also wants to taste him. Wants to be on his knees for him. He always wants it, really, but it’s something about the way Louis won’t take his eyes off the lace covering Liam’s cock, that makes him feel even more desperate for it.

 

“Just want to,” Liam says, slipping down from Louis’ lap. His knees hitting the floor uncomfortably, he still scrambles around so he’s between Louis’ spread thighs. He does hardly even notice the dull pain.

 

Fingers clumsy with want, he pops the buttons open on Louis’ jeans. “Let me suck you.”

 

Louis laughs, dragging his loose t-shirt over his head and chucking it on the floor. Then he starts threading his fingers through the hair that’s curling on top of Liam’s head; just long enough for him to grab and hold onto as Liam pulls his cock out.

 

“Have at it, love,” he smirks, groaning when Liam bends forward and licks away the precome pooling at the tip.

 

Liam grins as he wraps his lips around the head, sucking shallowly. He’s not after making Louis come, working him over with slow sucks as he pulls off Louis’ cock. Louis is noisy, though, hips lifting off the sofa when Liam drags his lips up, taking him a bit deeper as he goes down again.

 

Liam doesn’t bother holding him down, letting Louis fuck up into his mouth. Thick dribbles of precome drag over the top of his mouth and his chin starts feeling wet with both that and saliva, slipping out at the side of this mouth.

 

Lous’ cock is shiny with saliva when Liam pulls away, but what makes Liam stare is the marks from his lips; trails of dark, pink lipstick.

 

“Get up here,” Louis ushers, patting Liam’s cheek clumsily. “Want to fuck you. _Bloody_ hell.”

 

Liam goes easily, dropping down in Louis’ lap as soon as he’s up on unsteady legs, one knee on either side of Louis’s thighs. He’s moving without really meaning to, rubbing his cock against Louis’ stomach.

 

He rocks forward harder when Louis slips his hands down Liam’s back, stopping when he’s got them on his arse, just holding him there.

 

“You want to ride me?” Louis asks, fingers digging in hard on Liam’s arse when Liam nods, rushed to get what he wants.

 

Louis gets back to teasing him, hands pushing his arsecheeks apart to he can press dry fingertips against his hole through the lace. When Liam’s about to start begging, lip bitten sore between his teeth, Louis pushes the knickers aside.

 

“You’ll get what you need,” he promises, shushing Liam as he wets his fingers with lube.

 

Liam knows he will; Louis always takes care of him, sharp when Liam needs it but careful with him when Liam feels fragile with how much he _needs_ Louis.

 

Liam forgets what he’s about to say when Louis’ presses a finger up into him, pausing when he’s knuckles deep. Most time when they fuck, it’s loud and shameless; Liam’s never this quiet when he’s with Louis.

 

Louis keeps talking to him, telling him that he’s doing good. That he’s his _good boy_. Liam always likes hearing that, it’s familiar and safe even when everything else is new and a good kind of scary.

 

Louis fingers him open slowly, adding more slick until Liam’s sure he’s dripping with it. He feels so _wet_. Warm all over as he leans harder into Louis. He’s breathing heavily, shuddering when Louis’ fingertips rub over his prostate.

 

“You’re doing so fucking well,” Louis says sweetly, sucking a harsh kiss just below his jaw. His teeth sharp, it’s almost enough to push Liam over the edge, make him soak his knickers with come.

 

“Want your cock in me,” Liam answers, rocking down on Louis’ fingers when he stills and is about to pull them out. “Just do it.”

 

“Can’t do that when I’ve my fingers in your arse, can I?” Louis laughs, pushing his fingers in hard. “You seem to like that.”

 

“I like your cock, too;” Liam grumbles, smiling so hard he’s sure his cheeks dimple. “Want that in me more.”

 

“Can’t say no to that,” Louis murmurs, ignoring Liam when he once again tries to get more of his fingers in him.

 

Liam feels empty, tempted to reach around and stuff himself full of his own fingers until Louis got the condom on. But then Louis’ cockhead snubs against his hole, slippery and cold with lube.

 

It feels big, a lot bigger than Louis’ two fingers, rim straining as he pushes down hard. Still, it pops into him so nicely; Louis’ cockhead holding him open as he starts sinking down.

 

“Always so _eager_ for it,” Louis teases, hands sliding up and down Liam’s thighs as he works himself down until he’s got all of Louis’ cock in him. “Always so fucking pretty too.”

 

Then Louis’ hands are there to guide him, lifting him up so his cock drags hotly in him. So, _so_ slowly it makes Liam’s thighs tremble and muscles strain before Louis lets him drop down hard on him again.

 

He’s leaking in his knickers, cock throbbing hard when Louis’ cock pulls at his rim.

 

“Wait, wait,” Louis says, stopping Liam from fucking himself full of cock once more. “Want to fuck you from behind, see you take my cock like this.”

 

Liam mumbles out Louis’ name, feeling himself clench around Louis’ cock when his whole body tenses. He’s so close, sensitive wherever Louis touches him.

 

He stands up, hold his skirt up when Louis pulls at his knickers, hard. They’re ruined anyway, pulled out by his cock and Louis’ fingers, but Liam might as well milk it later.

 

When he asks Louis to buy him more.

 

He still got the skirt and the socks on when Louis pushes him down, lower arms resting on the plush armrest.

 

“Look at that,” Louis says, shuffling closer to him on the sofa. “Arse up with that tiny skirt. All pink and wet from my cock.”

 

“Louis,” Liam whines, feeling his stomach tug hotly. His cock is flush against his stomach, the wet tip dragging against his skirt. Louis’ cockhead teases over his hole, one of Louis’ hands gripping his arse as he pushes him open.

 

“So close,” Louis grunts, pressing in with a hard shove.

 

Liam arches his back, trying to move back against Louis as he thrusts into him. Mostly, he just tries to hold on. He wants it to last, loves how solid Louis’ cock is in him when he squeezes around it. How firm his hand in on Liam’s lower back when he fucks into him once again, making him groan loudly.

 

Liam comes before Louis does, cock pulsing hotly as he spills all over his skirt. He’s shaking with the force of it; shameless moans pushed out of him every time Louis shoves into him again.

 

Body soft and loose, he falls forward, totally fucked out. Arse tilted even more up; Louis snaps his hips forward so hard that he almost topples off the sofa, making Liam giggle and hold onto the sofa as Louis grinds his cock in and comes with a drawn out groan.

 

Afterwards. Liam’s a mess, come staining his skin and skirt, but Louis just rolls him over and cuddles close anyway.

 

“You never got to see the cheer,” Liam says sadly, frowning.

 

Louis blinks, looking confused. “Um,” he says slowly, starting to laugh as he puts his head on Liam’s shoulder again. “I forgot about that. First thing I saw you in the cheer uniform.”

 

Liam giggles but stops when he starts yawning.

 

The game is still on; they should probably go up and turn the telly off. The sofa is too small for both of them sleeping on and they really need a shower, but Liam’s so warm and still a bit fuzzy after coming so hard. _Soon_ , he’ll push Louis up, drag him to the shower.

 

Not just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Tumblr post, if you want to like/reblog!](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/135805712889/fic-ill-show-you)


End file.
